


Winter Wonders [Art]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Art, Birds, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, F/M, Family, Gen, Illustration, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: A wintertime slice-of-life with Erik and his little family. It’s the first winter since Nina has fully actualized her mutation, and Erik and Magda has eagerly joined their little one in the snow to see her lovely gift at work.(Digital painting)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and I hope you like my gift to you, Red! 
> 
> This was such a lovely little prompt, and something the fandom definitely needs after XMA. I'm glad I got a chance to draw this. The title was helped chosen for me by a good friend, and I think it describes the piece pretty well. I hope you think the same, and I really hope it does your prompt justice!


End file.
